good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Unique
Unique (Icebutterfly) is a forumer who fights on the Light Side. Her flipsides are Uvelia and Romulus and she and joined the GvE war sometime around June. She is a former light sider, having quit the side back in December. She hails from the planet Flusurhan along with Romulus and Uvelia, and is the daughter of two high ranking nobles. Appearance Unique has a slightly muscular and short built, very tiny ears, and dark brown skin. Her cheeks are chubby and she has straight black, shoulder length hair tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes are so dark, they are almost black. Her nails are painted blood red. Unique has on blue adidas sneakers. Like Uvelia, she hears a red bracelet, but with dark red diamonds. She wears a pair of silver jeans, a red shirt with flower designs on the front. She wears black glasses with red letters writing out “Unique”. Unique also wears a light red headband. Personality Unique can be smart and really funny. She likes to smile a lot and sometimes doesn't take serious things seriously. She likes to annoy people, which, often lands her in trouble. She's really enthusiastic and positive about almost everything. She likes telling jokes to lighten up people’s mood. Her positivity can sometimes be annoying and she likes bouncing a lot. She hates being seen as "weak" to magical beings because of being a "mortal", as they like to sometimes refer to her. When she joined the Dark Side, however, she changed. She became cold and cruel and is easily angered towards her friends on the Light Side. Powers She has none, but she does have a powerful staff called the Staff of Blossoms (which she's really dependent upon). She can bounce extremely high, however! Backstory Unique and Uvelia were both left an orphanage at the age of two. When they turned four, they were adopted by a man named Nixon and lived in a house near the edge of the Wings of Fire Forums. Nixon introduced them to magic, but Unique was not able to learn anything due to the fact she is a mortal. On Unique and Uvelia’s 10th birthday, Nixon disappeared, leaving the girls to live on their own. When Unique had acquired the Staff of Blossoms, she moved into the fortress the previous owner used to live in and now resides there. Trivia * Unique only received her staff a few months ago and is still learning how to fight with it. * She has a familiar named Snowflake. Snowflake is an arctic wolf and the leader of her pack in the Crystal Forest. * She wasn't active in the beginning of the Good vs Evil War because she had disappeared from the forums for unknown reasons. Relationships Angel Unique considers her one of her best forum friends and unlike the rest of her friends, doesn't hate her since she wasn't around for her betrayal and has left. Hootsie WIP Uvelia Unique likes to ignore the fact Uvelia hates her and considers her a sorta-lovely sister. They argue sometimes, but make up a day later. Raven They don't fight each other much. Reasons for joining the Dark Side Someone from the light side hired an assassin to kill her parents. Because of this, Unique joined the Dark Side. Opinions on the Other Sides She thinks the Light Side is full of wannabee heroes with a small fraction of intellegence. Goals Once GvE is over, Unique intends on learning more about the secrets and powers of her staff. Category:Forumers Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Content (Icebutterfly116) Category:Light Side Category:Characters Category:Deputies